fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (Drive)
Chase, also known as Roidmude 000 was the first Roidmude created by Krim Steinbelt to carry out acts of justice as Kamen Rider Protodrive. However, he had his memories wiped and became the Grim Reaper to combat rogue Roidmudes and the second Drive, becoming Machine Chaser. After breaking free of his brainwashing with the help of the Mad Doctor Shift Car and Dianca, he aligns himself once more to protect humanity from the Roidmudes, becoming Kamen Rider Chaser. History As Protodrive Chase was a unique Roidmude created by Krim Steinbelt that was programmed with an infallible sense of justice. His designation was labeled as Proto-Zero, with the number 000 on his number plate. Due to him being a prototype, Proto-Zero was deactivated for a period of time. However, when the other 108 Roidmudes created by Banno were awakened, Proto-Zero was reactivated again by Krim, now having become the Drive Driver. Proto-Zero was thus tasked to use the Drive Driver to become Protodrive, to protect the humans and destroy the Roidmudes. As Machine Chaser Chase appears before Heart and Brain after the destruction of the Iron Roidmude at the hands of Dash Roberts, the new Kamen Rider Drive. He is sent to find the one who destroyed the Roidmude and eliminate him. After he and his comrades incapacitate and gained the rogue Roidmude 051's Core, Chase face Drive for the first time, demonstrating his abilities which Mr. Belt noting it to that of Protodrive. Soon, he would face the Kamen Rider again during the incidents of the Paint Roidmude, Crush Roidmude, and Scooper Roidmude. However, out of all the conflicts, Chase began to question himself ever since he saw Dianca for the first time when she shielded an untransformed Dash from being killed, causing him to be fixated on her. Nonetheless, whenever he faced Drive, he was always defeated after Drive's arsenal grew over time. Discovered past and re-brainwashed Chase began to receive memories of rescuing Chase and the voice of Krim Steinbelt. As the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser combined into the Ride Crosser for the first time, Chase wondered why, until Brain came forward and explained that he was the warrior who fought the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze, Protodrive. With Chase's mind in ruins, Brain was going to dispose of him, however, Medic came up with a sinister plan: brainwashing Chase, making him robotic and emotionless. In this state, Chase became a ruthless killer, even to humans (a moral line that he would not cross). As Kamen Rider Chaser Despite regaining his memories, Chase was still lost: He's torn between the Roidmudes and the Kamen Rider sides of his nature. Shinnosuke attacked Heart with Drive Type Dead Heat for interfering with their talk. Just when Shinnosuke was about to win, Chaser transformed and attacked Dash, injuring him critically on his right hand. However, Chase started to shake for his regret of harming a human, the only thing he wanted to avoid due to his programming. He became frustrated because he couldn't decide what is the best for him since not only does he not want to injure humans, he also can't take seeing Heart being killed. Heart noticed the confusion that Chase was showing, deeming him useless as he cannot decide his own path. Distraught, Heart returns Chase's Speed Prototype Shift Car, leaving him. Soon, while Chase was still wandering around near the river, Dianca came to him and brought him a small briefcase which contained a Mach Driver Flame and the Signal Chaser. With that, Chase finally decided to redeem himself once more as Kamen Rider Chaser, rescuing Dianca and destroyed the Sword Roidmude without killing its host. Afterwards, unknown to him not all people are glad to learn of his return, though only Go still hates him. He is later wandering around the city still wondering if this is for the best. Forms Machine Chaser *'Height': 202.5 cm *'Weight': 112 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.9 sec. When brainwashed and fighting for the Roidmudes, Chase transforms into Machine Chaser, where he is armed with the Break Gunner and drives the Ride Chaser. Since both Heart and Brain only wanted Chase to incapacitate rogue Roidmudes instead of fully destroying them, his arsenal as well was made not to kill their Cores, a trait that was shared from his first appearance as Protodrive. This form is seen briefly before Chase's first transformation into Kamen Rider Chaser and is indeed still available to be accessed by Chase via the Break Gunner despite retiring it in favor of becoming a Kamen Rider again, as demonstrated when he became Machine Chaser once more to save Axel from Gold Drive following the destruction of his Mach Driver Flame. Spider *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Tune Chaser Spider is Machine Chaser's spider-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Spider Core into the Break Gunner. In this form, Machine Chaser is armed with the Spider Fang pincer. Spider Form's finisher is the Spider Chop, where the E-Circular imparts energy into the Spider Fang before Machine Chaser slashes a hologram version of his weapon at the enemy. Cobra *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Tune Chaser Cobra is Machine Chaser's cobra-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Cobra Core into the Break Gunner. In this form, Machine Chaser is armed with the Tail Whip whip made of a special liquid metal. Cobra Form's finisher is the Cobra Bite, where the Tail Whip physically detaches from Machine Chaser's arm so that it can attack the enemy. Bat *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Tune Chaser Bat is Machine Chaser's bat-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Bat Core into the Break Gunner. In this form, Machine Chaser is armed with the Wing Sniper crossbow so that he can fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. Bat Form's finisher is the Bat Strike, where the Machine Chaser jumps up into the air and performs a double leg kick with purple energy bat wings surrounding his feet. Triple *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Tune Chaser Triple is Machine Chaser's hybrid attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting all three Machine Chaser Viral Cores into the Break Gunner. In this form, Machine Chaser is armed with a crossbow weapon that is made from a hybrid of the Wing Sniper, Spider Fang, and Tail Whip which allows him to fire off either high density energy versions of the component weapons or a more conventional energy beam attack. To make things even worse, in the first variation, he can also force the mind-controlled Shift Cars to participate in a suicide attack. Super Super Machine Chaser is Machine Chaser's gold-colored super form, accessed through the use of the gold-colored Rhino Super Viral Core in the Break Gunner. While in this form, the blade part of the Viral Core extends outwards, allowing Chaser to wield the Break Gunner as a blade-like weapon, which is strong enough to cut even a Roidmude's arm off. Much like how Machine Chaser is a pseudo-Advance Roidmude, Super Machine Chaser is an analogous to Super Evolution Roidmudes. Super Machine Chaser's Full Break finisher is the Super Blade where Machine Chaser fires several golden energy blast from the Break Gunner, then stabs his opponent with the blade part of the Rhino Super Viral Core. This form was lost after Chase used the Rhino Viral Core as a weapon against the Angel Roidmude during his final confrontation with her. The Core is assumed to have been destroyed along with the Angel Roidmude. Kamen Rider Protodrive *'Height': 194 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.1 t. *'Kicking power': 5.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. (2.1 sec. at full speed) Proto Form is Drive's concept sports car-based form, which is accessed through the Proto Shift Car. Being a prototype version of the current Drive's Type Speed, it is aesthetically identical albeit without the spoiler piece on his head and bears the Archetype Gear, which is an incomplete version of the Speed Tire Module, showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was in. Despite the Speed Tire Module's unfinished appearance, it still provides Drive with super speed once he lifts the Proto Shift Car three times. By inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace, Auto Rider can read the memories of defeated Attack-Bots, which is projected through his Low Beam Eye visor. The only defect of Proto Form is that it lacks the ability to destroy Cores because of its status as a prototype. This form's finisher is the prototype version of Speed Strike, where Drive floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Chaser *'Height': 199.5 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Accessed through the Chaser Signal Bike, Chaser's default motorcycle-based form bears the Wheeler Dynamics on his back, which can also be used as a shield if he ever gets attacked from behind. Following his Machine Chaser form's ability to induce a Super Shift, Chaser's suit is powered by the Core Driviar-ONE, which enables him to use said ability as well. In this form, Chaser receives a significant boost in stats compared to his Machine Chaser form; being stronger than both Drive Dead Heat and Deadheat Mach, as well as having a running speed that is just mere seconds faster than either of them. He also has a stronger punching power than Drive Type Formula and his jumping height is almost as high as the aforementioned form. Unlike Mach, who summons his Tire Blaster by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mech is able to summon his Signal Ax from his Ride Chaser through the will of mind. He also retains the Break Gunner as a sidearm weapon. Chaser's finisher is the Chaser Wrecker Strike. Chaser Fast *'Height': 199.5 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. The concept sports car-based Shift Speed Prototype Car allows Chaser to upgrade himself into Chaser Fast|, which causes the Wheeler Dynamics on his back to rotate uncontrollably. In this mode, Chaser gains the ability to move at short bursts of high acceleration in speed and perform attacks in rapid succession. Since this is not a true Tire Exchange, most likely due to the Shift Car used being a prototype, the stat gains are non-apparent, if any, aside from the short burst of speed. Chaser Fast's Full Throttle finisher consists of him first performing a variation of Protodrive/Drive's Turbo Smash attack where he barrages an enemy with enhanced speed before utilizing his Signal-Ax's Across Breaker finisher. Proto-Zero Roidmude *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Chase's true identity is that of a Roidmude. This is the form he assumed outside of Protodrive during his time with Krim Steinbelt. This form would re-appear for the first time when Chase has memory lapsing issues with his past as Protodrive and his present-retooling as Mashin Chaser. When Chase was retooled once more by Medic, Chase became an "Advanced Roidmude" with the power to generate a greater Heavy Acceleration. Though this is Chase's Roidmude form, he rarely uses the form, remaining in his human form. Core The Core is the basic essence or 'soul' of the Roidmude. Having been finally defeated as Machine Chaser by Drive's new Type Formula with the Trailer-Cannon, Chase was seemingly destroyed as he exploded with what was observed by Dash as his Core shattering as well. However, later on, Chase was shown to have somehow survived his apparent destruction when he was found by Dianca, injured but alive. However, his core finally shattered when Chase self-destructed to save Go from Gold Drive.